vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Strigoi
Strigoi are vampires that are distinguished from Moroi in many ways. They are undead, immortal, and are made instead of born. Ways to Become Strigoi Humans, dhampirs and Moroi can be turned forcibly into Strigoi. There is one way to forcibly make a Strigoi: If a Strigoi drinks blood from his or her victim and then forces that person to drink Strigoi blood then he or she becomes a Strigoi. It is also possible to willingly drink the blood of Strigoi to become one. The way to willingly become Strigoi is only a choice to the Moroi, unless they, a human or a Dhampir willingly drink from a Strigoi. In this sense, Moroi are the only species that do not need Strigoi to transform themselves into them. If a Moroi purposefully kills another person while feeding then that Moroi turns Strigoi, loses his or her magical ability, can no longer go into the sunlight, and cannot walk upon holy grounds. Moroi will turn themselves for power or immortality. Some Spirit users will turn themselves if their power makes them unstable, the pain of which drives them to relinquish their connection to their magic. Undeclared are said to be overwhelmed with special anxiety and become Strigoi to relieve themselves of it. Mentality Mentally and emotionally, a Strigoi is thought to have inner clarity, having no worry or care and the inability to have mental or emotional pain, such as sadness, fear, or guilt. Their humanity is removed by their transformation and they become highly immoral. In general, Strigoi become evil and murderous, taken by animal like instinct to hunt, kill and feed, though they are able to think and speak. While Strigoi lose their good qualities, any wants and desires that are strong enough will continue into their Strigoi self. Through force of will, a Strigoi can develop greater self control, though it will usually become corrupted by their evil nature. Their skin is paler than a Moroi's. Their appearance can almost be attributed to a freshly dead corpse. They have red rings around the pupils and razor-sharp fangs. Attributes Strigoi are stronger than dhampirs and Moroi and incredibly fast. A Strigoi's strength and immortality stemming from their diet of Moroi blood; It is Moroi blood that makes them so powerful. Newly changed Strigoi can still pose as threat with their great strength. Strigoi are strong and fast enough to swiftly snap the necks others if their victims don't take notice of them. Most of the younger novices are too inexperienced and often make mistakes, involving them underestimating Strigoi. Mason's death was an example. Trying to save Rose's life, he rushes in and the Strigoi easily stops him, snapping his neck right after. Mostly exceedingly well trained novices and guardians are the ones that can hope to match or even defeat a Strigoi. The senses they have are very acute, much more accurate than those of a Dhampir or a Moroi, making it very difficult for even the most experienced of guardians to sneak up on them. The bite of a Strigoi gives the victim an even greater high than that of a Moroi because of the endorphins in their bite being different and more potent. A Strigoi's movements are noticeably graceful. When a Strigoi is first made, they are awkward with their new levels of strength and speed but as time goes by, they become accustomed to their enhanced abilities and become even more deadly. Abilities *'Supernatural Healing Factor '- Strigoi heal and recover near instantly from any injury besides a silver stake in their heart, decapitation or being burned by fire or sunlight. Blood can make recovery even faster and easier. *'Immortality' - Strigoi are unable to be killed by natural causes (e.g. age, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) except by staking them in the heart with a silver stake, fire, sunlight or decapitation. *'Superior Senses':' '''They can see, taste, touch, and hear better than moroi and dhampirs. *'Night vision''' - They can see clearly in darkness. *'Darkness Adaptation' - Strigoi can't walk in daytime as sunlight kills them. * Superior Strength '- Strigoi are significantly stronger and more fit than dhampirs or Moroi. A single strigoi can brutally beat even a well-trained dhampir into submission. *'Oxygen Dependence - While Strigoi cannot die from suffocation, they still require oxygen and will lose consciousness if deprived of oxygen for too long. *'Superior Endurance' - Strigoi can maintain physical performance longer than Dhampirs and Moroi and not be greatly fazed by attacks. *'Superior Speed' - Strigoi are faster than dhampirs and Moroi. They can easily catch up to their Moroi, dhampir, or human prey. *'Enhanced Bite - '''Strigoi have an animalistic bite and jaw strength that allows them to shred and rend flesh. *'Pain Tolerance''' - Strigoi can feel pain, though the older and more powerful they are the higher their pain tolerance. Strigoi have the ability to heal from any injury within seconds. *'Vampirization' - Strigoi can make a human, Dhampir, or Moroi into another of their kind if any one drinks any amount of their blood, usually by force. Moroi can turn themselves into Strigoi by killing or draining their victim when they feed. *'Heightened compulsion' - Strigoi can control the minds of humans, Dhampirs and Moroi to a certain degree through eye contact and verbal commands. *'Species detection '- With ease they are able to distinguish Strigoi, dhampirs, Moroi, the witch and ordinary people. Although dhampirs look almost like humans they are recognised with ease by Strigoi via Enhanced Vision and Enhanced Smell. *'Supernatural Beauty' - Transformed Strigoi become extremely beautiful. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "beyond breathtaking", for example Dimitri. If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower, but still stunningly beautiful. Strigoi are deathly pale and they have snow-white teeth. Their skin is astonishingly smooth and perfect. For example Natalie as a Strigoi was breathtakingly comely with hypnotizing eyes and red lips. Dimitri as a dhampir is very handsome, after transformation to Strigoi he came the most beautiful male Strigoi in the world. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Strigoi burn when they are in direct sunlight. In the movie adaptation Rosemarie has a flashlight with UV light which causes their eyes to hurt. *'Religious Symbols '- Strigoi hate religion, holy water, saint crosses and churches. They can't enter holy ground. * Silver Stake - The weapon damages the Strigoi's heart and kills them. A silver stake which is charmed with spirit magic can transform Strigoi back into their original form. A cut from a silver stake will cause them immense pain and has been described as feeling like acid poured on their skin. * Fire - Fire is one of the 3 ways to kill a Strigoi, therefore they tend to avoid it, for fear of losing their immortality. * Decapitation: Separating the head from the Strigoi's body will instantly kill them Diet A Strigoi's thirst for blood is stronger than a Moroi's is for human blood, but can be satiated with human, Dhampir or Moroi blood. Moroi blood however is what they truly crave and desire the most since it is Moroi blood that gives them more power and satisfaction than others. Death There are only four ways a Strigoi can die: *Sunlight * A silver stake through the heart *Decapitation *Setting the Strigoi ablaze with deadly fire Saving a Strigoi There is only one known way to save a Strigoi from their evil, unnatural state. A silver stake must be charmed with Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Then, a spirit user must charm the stake with Spirit. Being the only Moroi that can "create life" with their magic, the Moroi who charmed the stake with spirit must stake the Strigoi right through the heart, just as a normal staking. But, instead of death, there is life reborn. Known Strigoi Dead Strigoi Killed By: Dimitri Belikov *Six Strigoi *Natalie Dashkov† *Multiple Strigoi during the battle at St. Vladimir's.† *Marlen† (killed by Dimitri, while he was a Strigoi himself) *Nathan† *Donovan † Killed By: Rosemarie Hathaway *Isaiah †'' - Frostbite *Elena † - ''Frostbite *Galina † '' - ''Blood Promise * Many Strigoi during the battle at St. Vladimir's. † * Mutiple Strigoi while with the unpromised Dhampirs † ''-''Blood Promise Killed By Unknown *Lucas Ozera † *Moira Ozera† Killed By Eddie Castile *Jacqueline † *Dawn † Saved Strigoi Saved By Vasilisa Dragomir *Dimitri Belikov Saved By Unknown Male Spirit user * Lee Donahue † Saved By Robert Doru *Unknown female *Sonya Karp "Alive" Strigoi *Boris Saved by Nina Sinclair *Olive Sinclair Category:Strigoi Category:Species